The God
by EterLo
Summary: heavily injured, he reside inside a little girl's doll. when things happen and he disguise himself and met the little girl, something bloom.
1. prologue

Prologue

There was a God. The God, heavily injured, and tired, was flying searching for a place where he – the God- can reside for some time. When he was flying, he saw an opened window. He then flied to that window and looked around. When he sure there was no one following him and it was safe, he then went inside.

The God, inside of a bed room. A little girl's bed room where the girl is still sleeping. The God then looked around the room to search for a place he can reside. His eyes then fall on a doll that was beside the girl.

'looks like I can reside in that doll for a while.' Maybe that's what the God think so he went inside the doll (reside/posses).

Every night, when everyone was sleeping, he will came out from that doll to look outside the window. Always see the same scenery from that window.

But, on one night, when he looked outside the window, he didn't aware of someone looking at him. The person that looked at the God is a man looked around his 40. The God, didn't realize that man, then went inside the doll again. The man that has looked at that then walked to the doll. He then touch the doll with wary because he feared he will wake the God that rested inside. After he is certain that is safe, he took the doll with him to some place.

A place where no one will know about the God other than him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammatical error**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The little girl yawned after she woke. "have you woke, Miss IA?" the little girl named IA then looked at her maid that called her and nodded. She then looked around and back to her maid with long silver hair and red eyes.

"Big sister Haku, do you know where my doll is?" IA asked Haku. Haku then shook her head meaning she doesn't know.

"Didn't miss always put it beside you when you're going to sleep?"

"I did put there. But now it's nowhere seen." IA said with sadness. Haku who saw that became nervous. Haku know that that doll is precious to IA because that doll was a present from IA's brother before he went to another country to continue his study about business.

"…I'm sure you will find that doll, Miss. Maybe that doll fell when you take that doll with you and someone might take it because he or she didn't know who is the owner of that doll." Haku said tried to comfort IA. IA then nodded and clean herself to begin her activity this morning

* * *

In a room.

"Hmm… so he didn't come out. But whatever, because I still have a lot of ways."

* * *

The God inside the doll heard what the man that took the doll where he residing said. He then thought, 'I will not do what you want, human.' He then became silent and rest to recover his power and his tiredness.

'I need to quickly recover so I can leave here.' And he closed his eyes.

* * *

IA now walked around her house after she done study. She go around her big house, and saw that the maids and butlers busily took things here and there, cleaning, and other things. Looks like there's a guest coming. Because IA doesn't want to interfere with them, she walked back to her room. On her way to her room, IA crashed someone. When IA apologize, and looked at the person she crashed, "Uncle Kiyoteru!" she called the person she crashed which is none other than her uncle and she hugged him. Kiyoteru just smiled at IA.

"Hahaha… How are you, IA?" asked Kiyoteru while he patted IA's head.

"I'm fine, uncle!"

"Good. Hmm? IA, where's the doll that Kaito gave you? I remember always see you with it anywhere you go." IA expression then return to that of sadness.

"I don't know, uncle. Yesterday that doll still beside me when I'm going to sleep, but when I woke this morning, my doll already gone." Answered IA. Kiyoteru can hear the sadness of IA voice.

"Then, why don't we find your doll together?" offered Kiyoteru to IA because IA looked like she ready to cry.

"Really, uncle? But uncle must have a lot of things to do right?"

"Hmm? It's okay. I originally came here because I just want to visit. And I don't have any works to do." Answered Kiyoteru and they began their search to search for IA's missing doll.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammatical errors**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The God opened his eyes. The man that captured or the man that took the doll he currently residing is nowhere seen. Looks like that man went somewhere. He then sighed. 'At least that man is gone.'

* * *

IA and Kiyoteru still in their search for IA's doll that went missing. They already toured, opened every door in the second floor where they are at.

"Hmm, why don't we search the upper floor too." IA nodded. Kiyoteru and IA walked to the stairs that connect the second floor and third floor. When they were in front of the stairs, the door beside the stairs opened and revealing a man in his 40. That man saw IA and Kiyoteru, then greeted them.

"Oh, Miss IA and Sir Kiyoteru! Good morning." IA and Kiyoteru also greet that man.

"Good morning, uncle Big Al!"

"Morning Big Al."

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, sir Kiyoteru. Did you come today to visit little IA here?" Kiyoteru nodded.

"Well, that was my plan. But something happened."

"Oh? What happen?" Kiyoteru then told Big Al about IA's missing doll.

"Doll?" Big Al ask with confused face.

"That's right, uncle. Big brother Kaito gave it to me. Did uncle ever see that doll?" asked IA to Big Al. Big Al is deep in thought.

"I'm sorry IA. But I think I didn't see it. If I ever see your doll I will tell you about it." after saying that, Big Al excused himself to do something. After Big Al left, Kiyoteru and IA continued their search.

"uncle Kiyoteru. Uncle really didn't have any work right? If uncle have work, just say so." Said IA suddenly shocked Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru, heard that then "IA.." the ringing of phone cut what Kiyoteru want to say.

"Yes, this is Kiyoteru. What is it… hmm, alright, I will go there." Kiyoteru then disconnect the phone. He then looked at IA. From what IA heard, it looks like Kiyoteru need to go soon.

"Do you have to go now, uncle?" IA asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry IA. Uncle can't help you searching for your doll longer." IA shook her head, "It's alright uncle. Uncle already helped a lot. And uncle is a busy man too, so you can't stay longer here." Kiyoteru only can make '_I'm sorry'_ face then go away after he said goodbye to IA.

After Kiyoteru left, IA began her search alone. She also wonder where the place her doll possible at.

'Hmm, where is it? In wardrobe? Maybe not. Hmm… eh?"

* * *

In the room where the God at, he came out from the doll he residing. He came out to loosen his stiff muscle because he residing too long inside the doll. He then looked around the room he currently at. 'Hmm, this room is full with antiques.' When he looked at the antiques, he felt someone presence coming to that room. He quickly went inside the doll. From inside the doll, he could see the door opened and closed, but no one come inside. He sighed.

* * *

IA is now trying to open every door she and Kiyoteru hadn't open when they search for the missing doll. After IA search the room and no sight of her doll, she went outside while sighing. She then walked again in search for door she hasn't open. She then stopped in front of a door. she held the doorknob and turned it. While IA just opened the door, Haku came.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammatical errors.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Miss IA, there's guest for you." Haku said at IA. "guest?" Haku nodded,

"you know them. Let's go, I bet you'll be happy to see them." IA thought for a while, then IA went with Haku to meet the guest. They stopped in front the living room. Haku opened the door, and "IIIAA!" a green haired girl tackled and hugged IA. IA, shocked, looked at the person, "Gumi? So the guest is?" IA looked at Haku. Haku just smiled.

* * *

In a black room, the God just sighed. he want to get out from there, but he didn't trust his state right now. And the person that took him.

He remembered a few minute ago, when the door opened but no one come in. He thought, was the person who opened the door was that man? But if that's true, why didn't that man come? Does that man know about his (the god) slow recovery that the man didn't need to care about him. Or, he intentionally do it to prove that he had seen the god.

Or, he thought, what if the one opened the door was a different person? He can't be sure about it, but he sure is hoping that. The reason is that because he don't want to see that man. But it would be good if no one opened the door for a long time. He can't trust human to help him, because it was a human deed that he was in here. Just thinking about that made him burn. He then drew breath and exhale it for a few time, then when he was calm enough, he think for way to get out.

* * *

IA didn't know what to do. She was hugged by Gumi. Tightly. So tight that IA almost lost air because she can't breathing. Seeing that, a green haired boy told Gumi to loose her hug. It was clearly that IA is close to faint. "can't you see her face?" hearing that, Gumi quickly loosed her hug and looked at IA.

"Uwaa! IA!" Gumi screamed while shook IA. Gumi then looked at the green haired boy, "what should we do, Gumo?! If Kaito know this, he's going to kill me!" the green haired boy – Gumo - just sighed. He already used to deal with this meanwhile Haku can only see with silent, don't know what to do. Clearly Haku isn't used to that.

"can you stop shook IA? Because IA might really die if you don't stop, and Kaito will kill you." Gumo said to Gumi, and Gumi stopped. She then looked at Gumo with teary eyes (ready to cry for the dead of IA). Gumo looks like knowing that, quickly said "stupid, IA won't die if she can catch her breath." After Gumo said that, IA woke and relieved that IA is awake, Gumi hugged IA again. And it was so tight that IA lost air again, and Gumo have to stop Gumi from hugging IA with much effort.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's 17: 02. And the isolated God thinking for a way to escape from that place. For how long did he thought for it? At least a few hour already passed by. After thinking for a few minute, he sighed. what does he have to do in order to get out of this place? Using his power? No. with his condition, he sure he will destroy one building because his power is still not stable. Asking help from another God? Impossible. He didn't sense other god presence around here. Maybe it's because of his unstable power that made him can't sense other presence. But still, even if he can sense it, he can't communicate with the other God with his power. What if the one that opened the door is another person? He can ask them to help him! But he can't show them his existence. He can only ask them from the doll he was in. quickly, he throw that thought. There's no way he can do that. And using doll? That person will run an probably screaming. Even if there's a person who can see being that can't be see by other (ghost, and other things), the possibility is small. He don't want to hope, because it's small after all for someone like that to show up there. He then sighed again and thought for another way.

* * *

IA woke and saw Haku clean up a few thing. Haku was that IA already awaken, told IA that she slept for two hours because Gumi hugged her. Looks like Haku forgot to plus the 'so tight' after the word 'hugged'.

"How about sis Gumi?" is she still here?" Haku nodded.

"Miss Gumi and Sir Gumo will stay here for a few day."

"brother Gumo is here too?" Haku nodded again.

"I want to see them." IA wanted to see them because she fainted when Gumi hugged her.

* * *

In guest room, Gumi is digging hers depression hole. Gumo just sighed. he still remember, two hours ago when Haku went to find IA, to tell IA about them, Gumo see the nervous Gumi. She is nervous because it was a long time since she last see IA. Gumo just thinking about what will Gumi do if IA come. Gumo know that Gumi has a habit to hug someone she hasn't see for a long time. And of course Gumi also know about this habit, and because Gumo care about the safety of the one that Gumi hugged, Gumo told Gumi to hold hers habit. Gumi huffed because Gumo didn't trust her, so she told Gumo that she will, can hold hers habit. And of course, the result can be see when Gumi hugged IA.

Gumi sighed. again, she embarrassed herself. She then went digging her depression hole again when she felt someone pat her head. Gumi know that Gumo did it because only Gumo and she is inside the guest room.

"you don't have to comfort me." Gumi said with depression colored her voice.

"Nah, I do what I want." Hearing Gumo said that made her blush.

"beside, if I don't cheer you up, your father will kill me once he found out about this, like literally."

Something snapped inside Gumi, or maybe it was her mind. She now angry because she thought Gumo just scared of her father.

"And I don't want you to keep digging your depression" Gumi smiled thinking Gumo just joked about what he said before this.

"cause you know.. pfft. You should really see how was your face.. haha.. I can't… stop laughing.. hahaha."

ZAP! Gumo laughter ends when Gumi elbowed him.


End file.
